Barney Stinson
Barnabus "Barney" Stinson ist einer der fünf Hauptcharaktere der Serie und wird von Neil Patrick Harris dargestellt. Seine deutsche Synchronstimme stammt von Philipp Moog. Sein Geburtsdatum ist nicht genau bekannt, es liegt aber wahrscheinlich zwischen dem 3. Februar 1975 und 23. Juli 1975. In der Folge "Zum Affen gemacht"(S05E19) gibt sich Barney als Neil Armstrong aus, voraufhin Ted sagt das die erste Mondlandung 7 Jahre vor Barneys Geburt stattfand, was auch das Jahr 1976 in Betracht zieht. Es gibt aber zwei wesentliche Hinweise auf sein Geburtsdatum. Einmal in der Folge "Säulen der Menschheit"(S02E13). Da erzählt Barney Lily das er 31 Jahre alt ist und diese Folge spielt zwischen Weihnachten 2006 ("Wie Lily Weihnachten gestohlen hat"(S02E11)) und dem Superbowl am 4. Februar 2007 ("Das Montagsspiel"(S02E14) die Folge beginnt sogar einen Tag vor dem Superbowl). Und der zweite Hinweis ist in der Folge "Der Captain"(S06E08) wo Barney im Museum als 6 Jähriger den Wal umgeworfen hat. Das war der 23. Juli 1981. (Failfact: Barney sagt das er an diesem Tag seinen Vater das letzte mal gesehen hat da er nie mehr auftauchte. Aber in der Folge "DerMagier"(S06E21) steht bei der Rückblende, wo sich Jerry Verabschiedet, 1983 da.) In der Folge "Der Saufzug"(S07E16) erwähnt Marshall das Barney Skorpion ist und Ted Stier und sie deshalb nicht gut zusammen passen. Das ist aber nur eine Metapher und hat somit nichts mit den realen Sternzeichen der beiden zu tun. In der Folge "Zur richtigen Zeit am" (S04E22) erwähnt Marshall, dass Barney bereits 16 Jahre sexuell aktiv ist und da er sein erstes Mal mit 23 hatte ist Barney zu dem Zeitpunkt 39 Jahre alt. Allgemein Er liebt es zu manipulieren und steht vollends hinter seinen Taten, auch wenn er sonst gerne lügt. Er hat fast jeden Abend eine andere Frau und ein Apartment, das dafür ausgelegt ist, die One-Night-Stands wieder zu vergraulen. Er kann aber auch ernste Beziehungen führen. Man erfährt von Barneys erster Freundin, Shannon, schon in der''' ersten Staffel. Barney ist bekannt dafür, sehr oft das Lusty Leopard zu besuchen. Außerdem trägt er fast immer Anzüge. thumb Barney hat einen Halbbruder, James Stinson, der in der '''zweiten Staffel zu Besuch kommt. Die Beiden sind früher immer zusammen in die Clubs gegangen, doch James ist schwul und hat jetzt einen Verlobten und einen Sohn. Das widerspricht Barneys Weltansichten natürlich komplett, denn er ist gänzlich gegen die Ehe. Seine Mutter hat ihm einmal gesagt, sein Vater wäre Bob Barker, weshalb er auch einmal in dessen Show mitmacht. Am Ende der 2. Staffel traut Barney Lily und Marshall. Barney hat zudem mehrere Theorien. Als Ted in der dritten Staffel mit seiner neuen Freundin Blah Blah in die Bar kommt, stellt er ithumb|left|254px|Barney zeigt seine "Heiß/Irre Skala".hnen auch gleich Die Heiß/Irre Skala vor. Einmal will sich sogar einer seiner One-Night-Stands an ihm rächen, indem sie alle anderen Frauen mit denen er spricht vorwarnt. Gegen Ende dieser Staffel schläft Barney mit Robin, nachdem sie sehr traurig war, weil Simon sie verlassen hat. Er verliebt sich in sie. Barney liebt die Herausforderung. Das sieht man auch in Staffel 4, wo Barney wettet, dass er mit 83 noch 21-jährige verführen kann. In dieser Staffel lernt er auch Teds Schwester Heather kennen, über die er schon des Öfteren Weihnachtslieder gesungen hat, wie er mit ihr schlafen will. Ted hat sie immer von ihm ferngehalten, jedoch lernt er sie jetzt kennen. Es wird auch enthüllt, dass Barney bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gegenüber seiner Mutter so getan hat, als wäre er verheiratet und hätte einen Sohn. Das waren aber nur Schauspieler. Im Staffelfinale küssen Robin und er sich und die beiden werden ein Paar. Seine mangelnde Erfahrung in Beziehungen bringt ihn dazu, in der fünften Staffel bei Ted eine Art "Robin Grundkurs" mitzumachen. In dieser Folge erfährt man, dass er anscheinend an ADHS leidet. Es ist zwischen Robin und Barney aber bald wieder Schluss. Barney stellt in dieser Staffel auch Das Playbook vor, von dem er schon oft gesprochen hat. Barney lernt Karina kennen, mit der er unbdingt schlafen möchte. Sie hasst allerdings Männer in Anzügen, weshalb Barney eine Zeit lang sogar keine trägt. Schon bald darauf folgt Anita, diese lässt er aber für Robin, die immer noch verletzt war, weil sie Schluss gemacht hatten, gehen. In Staffel 6 lernt Barney endlich seinen Vater kennen, der ihn schon in seiner Kindheit verlassen hat. Außerdem wird Barneys Doppelgänger entdeckt, somit hat die Gruppe alle Doppelgänger gefunden. Er lernt außerdem Nora kennen, in die er sich verliebt und mit der er eine Beziehung führt. Er belügt sie aber sehr oft, was sie enttäuscht und sie dazu veranlasst, mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Im Zukunftsvorrausblick sieht man Barneys Hochzeit. Aufgrund Barneys Vorliebe für die Herausforderung schließt er in Staffel 7 mit Marshall eine Wette ab. Er verliert aber und muss dann ein Jahr lang Die Entchenkrawatte tragen. Er macht mit Marshall aber einen Deal, weil er beim ersten Treffen mit Noras Eltern nicht lächerlich aussehen will, und darf aufhören, sie zu tragen. Marshall bekommt dafür 3 weitere Ohrfeigen. Mit dieser kommt er in der siebten Staffel erneut zusammen, allerdings betrügt er sie mit Robin und macht mit ihr Schluss. Daraufhin entscheiden Robin und er, wieder ein Paar zu werden, sobald sie ihre aktuellen Beziehungen beendet haben. Allerdings hält nur er sich an diesen Deal, weshalb sie auch nicht wieder zuthumb|272pxsammenkommen. Es ist unbekannt, ob Nora zurückkommt. In der dritten Folge der siebten Staffel, als Ted Victoria wieder trifft, erfährt man, dass es zwischen Barney, Robin und ihm nicht ewig klappen wird. Es ist aber noch nicht bekannt, wann die Freundschaft zerbricht. Schließlich lernt Barney Quinn kennen. Die beiden kommen zusammen und Quinn zieht sogar bei ihm ein. Im Staffelfinale macht er Quinn einen Heiratsantrag, es wird aber am Ende enthüllt, dass Robin seine Frau wird. Doch schon nach drei Jahre, lässt sich das Paar scheiden. Später, als Barney einen ,,Perfekten Monat" hat, wird die 31. Frau schwanger und Barney bekommt eine süße Tochter. Seine Tochter Ellie bezeichnet er später als die Liebe seines Lebens und das alles was er sei und alles was er besitzt nun ihrs sei. Sie ist die Liebe seines Lebens. Beziehungen 'Ted Mosby' *''Hauptartikel: Ted - Barney'' Ted und Barney haben sich auf der Toilette des MacLarens kennengelernt. Ted und Barney sind Bros und beste Freunde. Barney bezeichnet sich immer als Teds bester Freund, während dieser sagt, dass Marshall sein bester Freund ist. Barney spielt gerne Teds Co-Piloten, meistens eingeleitet durch den Satz "Kennen Sie Ted?". Auch Ted hilft Barney gerne dabei, Frauen aufzureißen. Ihre Freundschaft wird in der dritten Staffel kurz unterbrochen, da Barney mit Robin schläft. Im Staffelfinale kann Ted ihm allerdings wieder verzeihen. Ted und Barney sind beste Bros und halten sich an den Bro-Code, für immer. thumb 'Robin Scherbatsky' *''Hauptartikel: Barney - Robin'' Robin und Barney sind anfangs nur sehr gut befreundet, aber schließlich schlafen sie miteinander, nachdem sie sich ein altes Musikvideo von Robin angesehen haben. Sie beschließen, vorerst niemandem davon zu erzählen, was sie schließlich aber nicht schaffen. Danach ist Barney aber immer noch in Robin verliebt, er bezeichnet sie vor Lily und Marshall als seine Traumfrau. Schließlich tun Robin und Ted ihm sehr weh, als sie mit dem Versöhnungssex in ihrer Gemeinschaftswohnung beginnen. Als Barney Robin schließlich seine Liebe gesteht, begreift sie es gar nicht. Barney und Robin beginnen bald darauf eine Beziehung, die aber auch zu Ende geht. Danach sind beide wieder befreundet. In der siebten Staffel ist Robin mit Kevin (ihrem Therapeuten) liiert und Barney versucht es erneut mit Nora. Jedoch bemerken Robin und Barney, dass sie immer noch Gefühle für einander empfinden und schlafen schlussendlich auch miteinander. Sie vereinbaren ein Treffen, nachdem sie mit ihren Freunden schlussgemacht haben, um ihre Beziehung wieder aufleben zu lassen - jedoch hält diese Vereinbarung nur Barney ein. Er trennt sich von Nora. Robin hingegen lässt Barney abblitzen und datet Kevin weiterhin. Einige Folgen später glaubt Robin schwanger zu sein - von Barney. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Robin doch nicht schwanger ist und auch nie Kinder bekommen kann. Nachdem Barney im Staffelfinale der 7. Staffel Quinn einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat, wird enthüllt, dass er doch Robin heiraten wird. Robin beginnt in Staffel 7 auch damit, Barney zu verspotten, als sie herausfindet, dass er zu einem Viertel Kanadier ist. In Staffel 8 Folge 12 verloben sich die Beiden, nachdem er sie mit dem letzten Trick (Der Robin) des Playbooks, welches er vermeintlich verbrannt hatte, auf das WWN-Gebäude gelockt hatte. Ein paar Tage später erfährt Robin, dass Barney nicht bei ihrem Vater um ihre Hand angehalten hat. Also verabreden die zwei sich mit Robins Dad und Robin erfährt, dass ihr Vater bereits seit Monaten in New York wohnt. Außerdem akzeptiert er Barney nicht, weil er "Blond" ist, woraufhin Barney sich die Haare färbt. Am Ende der Folge erfährt Robin zudem noch, dass ihr Dad wieder verheiratet ist. Darauf hin erklärt sie ihm, dass Barney und sie bereits verlobt sind und dass sie ihn nicht bei der Hochzeit dabei haben möchte. Sie ändert ihre Meinung aber, als ihr Vater mit seiner Frau Schluss macht unter der Bedingung, dass er sich auf der Hochzeit wie ein normaler Vater verhält. Im Serienfinale erfahren wir, dass sich Barney und Robin 3 Jahre nach Ihrer Hochzeit scheiden lassen. Barney wird wieder der Alte und Robin arbeitet nur und distanziert sich von der Gang. Barney wir am Ende eines perfekten Monats Vater von einem Mädchen "Ellie". Barney schwört nun endgültig seinem Single-Leben ab und kümmert sich nur noch um die "Liebe seines Lebens". 'Marshall Eriksen' *''Hauptartikel: Marshall - Barney'' Barney und Marshall haben am Anfang der Serie noch keine ausgeprägte Freundschaft, schließlich jedoch freunden sich die beiden doch besser miteinander an. In der zweiten Staffel agieren sie kurzzeitig als Baggerpartner. Zwischen der 3. under der 6.Staffel arbeiten sie als Kollegen bei der Goliath National Bank. Sie streiten immer darum welcher von beiden Teds bester Freund ist. thumb|Barney und Marshall. 'Lily Aldrin' *''Hauptartikel: Barney - Lily'' Lily und Barney haben am Anfang auch noch keine feste Beziehung zueinander, was sich jedoch im Laufe der Zeit verändert und in Freundschaft umwandelt. Barney stellt bei Lily manchmal fest, wie Frauen denken und redet mit ihr oft über viele geheime Dinge wie zum Beispiel die Sache, dass er in Robin verliebt ist. Er sorgte zudem in Staffel 2 dafür, dass Lily von San Franciso zurück zu Marshall kam. Außerdem träumt er oft davon, Lily einmal nackt zu sehen.thumb|Bild aus der Folge "Das perfekte Paar" In der Episode Die Entchenkrawatte schafft er dies fast als er versucht Marshall und Lily auszutricksen. Später in der Folge sieht er sie dann nackt als Lily und Marshall ihn wiederum austricksen. Wenn er Marshall ärgern will, erzählt Barney auch häufig, dass er mit Lily geschlafen hat. Dies ist genau wie bei Virginia natürlich nicht der Fall. Aussehen Barney ist ein attraktiver und gut aussehender Mann, womit er die Frauen auch um den Finger wickelt. Er hat blaue Augen und blonde Haare. Seine Haut ist recht blass, er hat eine gute Figur und hat fast immer 'einen Anzug an. Mag= * Sich selbst * Ted Mosbythumb|242px *Robin Scherbatsky * Lily Aldrin * Marshall Eriksen * James Stinson * Loretta Stinson * Heather Mosby * Quinn Garvey * Nora * Die Backstreet Boys * Teds Mutter * Halb-Asiatinnen * Frauen unter 30 * Möpse aller Art * Seinen Neffen * Frauen mit Vaterkomplex * Die GNB * Libanesinnen * Anzüge * Krawatten * Seide[[Datei:Show-image_org-09012612983170.jpg|thumb|Barney in einer Szene aus ''Dirty Dancing]] * Frauen * Kennen Sie Ted? spielen * One-Night-Stands * Das Lusty Leopard * Lasertag * Sommerkleider * seinen Blog * seinen Twitter-Accountthumb|250px * High Fives * Drehstühle * Sich Geschichten über sein Leben ausdenken * Scotch Whisky, Brandy und Gin Tonic * Den Bro Code * Das Playbook * Star Wars * Die "Ewoks" * Doppelseitige Dildo´s * Singen * Chinesische Spiele * Maniküren und Pediküren * Schemen auf Tafeln zu verdeutlichen * Victoria's Secret-Models * Heidi Klum * Scarlett Johansson * den Werd Aufgedreht - Mix * Massagen * thumb|Barney, verkleidet als alter Mann.Zigarren * Stripperinnen * Pornos (seiner Meinung nach Amerikas wichtigster kultureller Export) * Robin wegen ihrer Teenie-Sendung Spaceteens, sowie ihren Singles "Let's Go To The Mall" und "Sandcastles in the Sand" auslachen * Frauen, die nicht wissen was sie wollen * Universitäten-Bingo * Zaubertricks * MacLaren's Pub * Wetten * Bimbos. * Bon Jovi * seine Arbeit * Den Begriff des "Bro" * Roboter gegen Wrestler * Die Zahl 83 * Das wort "Legendär" * Wetten der Gruppe anzunehmen * Racheaktionen planen und ausführen * Herausforderungen anzunehmen * Abschleppmöglichkeiten aller Art * Pumas (ältere aber attraktive Frauen)thumb * Asiatinnen mit winzigen busen * Den Anmachspruch "Wer ist dein Daddy?" * Das Antlitz dieser Frau Mag nicht * Gefühle preisgeben * Monogamie * Kinder vor 45 bekommen * seinen Spitznamen "Swarley" * thumb|100pxNew Jersey * Kanada * vor 30 heiraten thumb|Barney vor acht Jahren. * Leute, die schwarze Anzüge mit braunen Schuhen tragen * Kitsch * Gefühlsduselige Menschen * Frauen über 30 (außer Robin und Lily, sowie "Pumas") * Wetten zu verlieren * Die Entchen-Krawatte * kaputte/dreckige Anzüge * Marshalls Fiero * Ohrfeigen von Marshall * Wenn jemand seine Wohnung umstellt * sein früheres Ich * Chinesisch, indisch und mexikanisch -> er denkt alle drei Sachen sind das gleiche, da es komisches Fleisch, komische Musik und dazu Reis gibt. * High Six geben * Die Murtaugh Liste (seit er bis auf den letzten Punkt sämtliche Aktivitäten davon gemacht hat) * Das Wort Bra Typisch Barney * Er erscheint stets mit Anzug und Krawatte * "Legen..., warte, es kommt gleich, ...där!" * Die Zahl 83 * Zitate aus dem Bro Code oder dem Playbook * High-Fives und Fistbumps, auf die oft keiner reagiert. * Der Satz "Anzug an!" * Er hält sich für Teds besten Freund. * Er zwingt andere, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. * Er ohrfeigt andere und wird geohrfeigt. * Er unterbricht Sätze und Wörter mit "Es kommt gleich". * Das Spiel "Kennen Sie Ted?" * Er tritt in Räume und sagt: "Daddy ist hier/Daddy ist zurück". * Er beginnt Telefonate mit dem Satz "Erzähl's/Sag's Barney!" * Nach seinen Geschichten und Theorien, die oft erfunden sind, sagt er: "Wahre Geschichte!" * Wenn er etwas beginnt, bringt er es auch zu Ende. * Er fotografiert und filmt Frauen, mit denen er schläft. * Er lacht Robin für ihre Teeniesendung Spaceteens aus und verspottet ihre Musikvideos. * Er zeigt anderen Zaubertricks. * Er erfindet eigene Wörter und Begriffe. * Er spricht Gott mit "Bro" an. * Auf Fragen, die er nicht beantworten will, antwortet er häufig schlicht und ignorant: "ha.... bitte!" * Wenn jemand sagt, dass etwas unmöglich sei, bezieht er dies auf sich und sagt: "Herausforderung angenommen!", aber nur wenn es damit zu tun hat, Frauen flachzulegen. * Auch wenn Barney oft sehr selbstsüchtig, besserwisserisch, verlogen und sexistisch ist, zögert er oft keine Sekunde, Geld und Zeit in das Wohl seiner Freunde zu investieren. So schenkt er Lily und Marshall alles, was er bei "Der Preis ist heiß" gewonnen hat, zur Hochzeit. Er ist es auch, der zu Lily fliegt und sie bittet, zu Marshall zurückzukehren. Er bringt ihr sogar ein Flugticket nach New York mit. Barney legt sich für seine Freunde auch mit der Polizei an. Als Lily und Marshall zu einer Band wollen, die sie als Hochzeitsband in Betracht ziehen, klaut er einen Teil einer Maskottchen-Verkleidung, um zwei Wachleute abzulenken, die sie nicht reinlassen wollen, da es eine Schulveranstaltung ist. * Trotz seines Lebenswandels telefoniert er jeden Abend mit seiner Mutter und geht sonntags in die Kirche. * Er redet gern von seinen Bettgeschichten und hat scheinbar sein ganzes Leben darauf ausgerichtet, Frauen rumzukriegen. * Seine Schwächen, die in der Folge "Glück und Glas" deutlich werden, sind Machosprüche, eine hohe Fistelstimme und, dass er oft vom Thema abschweift und nicht mehr weiß, worum es geht. * Er zeigt seinen Freunden gerne lustige und schockierende Videos aus dem Internet, z. B. "Ein Hund scheißt auf ein Baby". * Er hat in Lilys und Marshalls Apartment Kameras versteckt. * Er versteht den Sinn von diesen Filmen nicht: Karate Kid, Der Terminator und Stirb Langsam. In "Karate Kid" war er gegen den Hauptprotagonisten und für den Rivalen, weil er behauptete, dass Daniel-San nichts von Karate verstanden habe und trotzdem das Karate Kid sei. Bei "Der Terminator" war er (wie der Name schon sagt) für den Terminator und für ihn war die traurigste Stelle des Films, als das rote Auge des Terminators ausging, bevor er die "blöden" Menschen tötete. Und in "Stirb Langsam" war er für Hans Gruber, weil er seiner Meinung nach der ist, "der langsam stirbt". * Er lebt frei nach dem Motto: "Neu ist immer besser". Das erste Mal offenbart er dieses Motto an Ted in der Episode Der Architekt der Vernichtung. Zu Teds Entsetzen behauptet er deswegen auch, dass die neue Star-Wars-Trilogie besser ist als die klassische Alte, welche Ted so sehr liebt. * Er hat Probleme mit Geografie. So verwechselt er Länder miteinander und weiß auch nicht, wo das jeweilige Land liegt. Außerdem hat er Probleme damit, wie viele Tage ein Monat hat. So behauptet er, dass der Oktober 30 statt 31 Tage habe. * Er zeigt zu seinen Freunden gern das Ich-beobachte-dich-''Zeichen und sagt "Sieh mich an!". * Wenn er Episoden aus seinem Leben erzählt, nutzt er manchmal Passagen aus Pornos. * Niemand weiß, was genau Barney wirklich bei der GNB macht. Keiner weiß, was er überhaupt für einen Beruf gelernt hat. Man weiß nur, dass er offensichtlich viel Geld verdient. Immer wenn man ihn nach seinem Beruf fragt, lacht er kurz und antwortet dann ignorant: "ha.... bitte!" In Nichts als die Wahrheit gibt Barney unter Alkoholeinfluss im Delirium preis, dass er als Sündenbock bei der GNB einfach alles unterschreibt, was später strafbar sein könnte. Doch er hat vor seiner Anstellung dort den Plan gefasst, dies auszunutzen und alles zu verraten, um sich so an seinem Chef zu rächen, welcher ihm, bevor er Anzüge trug, seine Freundin Shannon ausgespannt hatte. Nicht übernommen *In der US-amerikanischen Originalversion sagt Barney auch oft ''"Awesome!". Dies wird in der deutschen Synchronisation jedoch u.a. mit Hammer, super, genial, geil und cool übersetzt und so verliert sich die Häufigkeit. *In der US-amerikanischen Originalversion antwortet Barney auf die Frage nach seinem Job stets mit "ha... Please!". Obwohl sich das auf den ersten Blick nicht von der deutschen Fassung unterscheidet, steckt mehr dahinter als man vermutet. Denn in "Nichts als die Wahrheit" lernt der Zuschauer, dass Barney die Frage schon immer ehrlich beantwortet hat. Please (oder eher gesagt P.L.E.A.S.E.) ist tatsächlich die Abkürzung seiner Jobbezeichnung und steht für "Provide Legal Exculpation and Sign Everything", was im Deutschen soviel bedeutet wie "Entschuldige dich im Namen der Firma und unterschreibe alles." Spitznamen und Falsche Namen thumb|!thumb|Achtung ! Barnicel !!thumb| * Admiral Sack * Arnie Linson * Bro * Barn * Broda * Barnito Supreme * Starney Binson * Barnstormer * Barndit * Barnaby * Barnelle * Barney Westside * Barnman (& Robin) * Swarleythumb|240px|Swarley. * Swarls * Barn Door * Lackmen * El Comodore * Bob Swarley * Swar... es kommt gleich... ley * Swarles Barkley thumb|Barney zieht sich aus, um Sex mit Robin zu haben.thumb|Barneys Playbook * Swarlos * Mickey Mouse * Barnitude * Jennifer * Swarhili * Jack Package * Jack Pferdeschwanz * Henritze * The Commodore * Gipfelstürmerchen * Larney * Suarlosthumb|Barney als Schildkröte. * Ted Mosby * Miss Piggi * Baseballspieler, der im Vereinsanzug herumläuft. * Riddler * Kobold * Billiardtisch * Peter Pan * Bjarney * Mr. Softie * Lorenzo von Matterhorn * Julio von Matterhorn * Neil Armstrong * Kristof Doppelgänger * Mrs. Stinsfire * Tom Petersson * Barack Obama Jr. * Ignatius Peabody Nobel * Tin Man * Swarls Swarlington * The Barnacle * Barneys Barney * Geiles Bückstück * Blondi * Blarney * Barnster * Barnevil * Ted Mosby * Blitz * Daddy * Taxifahrer Barney * Ninja-Kröte *Wuff-Wuff(spitzname von der Mutter) Zitate * "Wo ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Porno und meinem Leben? Mein Leben ist besser ausgeleuchtet." * "'Das wird legen - es kommt gleich - där." * "Wenn ich traurig bin, hör ich einfach damit auf. Und bin stattdessen super drauf!" * "Eine Lüge ist einfach eine großartige Story, die jemand mit der Wahrheit versaut hat!" * "Komm schon, Ted, wir haben 2012. Glaubst du etwa, du findest eine süße Reisekauffrau, während du in einem Buchladen eine Zeitung durchblätterst? Nicht eins dieser drei Dinge gibt es mehr!" * "In meinem Körper, wo eigentlich die Scham-Drüse ist, gibt es noch eine weitere ''Ich-finds-scharf-Drüse'."'' * "Aus großem Penis erwächst große Verantwortung." Trivia thumb|132px|Dr. Stangelthumb|Eine reproduzierte Szene mit Doug im Hintergrund. *Er benutzt bei seinen erfundenen Statistiken immer die Zahl 83. *Er verlässt in der siebten Staffel seine Freundin wegen Robin, welche ihn letzten Endes sitzen lässt. *Er sieht auf Fotos immer gut aus und hat immer eine Hand an der Krawatte, egal zu welcher Begebenheit das Foto geschossen wird. *Barney hat sehr schlechte Geografie-Kenntnisse, zum Beispiel glaubt er, Schweden und Frankreich seien ein und dasselbe und weiß nicht, was Spanien ist. Ebenfalls glaubt er, Kanada liege jenseits des Atlantiks. *Er mag weder chinesisches, noch indisches, noch mexikanisches Essen, da er denkt, dass diese sich nicht unterscheiden. *Sein Doppelgänger ist der Gynäkologe Dr. Stangel, der in der sechsten Staffel die Fruchtbarkeit von Lily und Marshall prüft. *Sein erstes Mal hatte er später als die anderen, nämlich mit 23. *Er hätte gern Sex mit Scarlett Johansson. *Er spricht manchmal in einer sehr hohen Stimme, er benutzt oft Macho-Sprüche und driftet in Gesprächen oft ab. *Er ist Skorpion.thumb *Er fällt, wenn er Rotwein trinkt, in einen Zustand der traurigen Klarheit. *Er kann Klavier spielen. *Ein Mobydouble hat einmal seinen Werd Aufgedreht - Mix geklaut. *In Staffel 7 erfährt er zu seinem Entsetzen, dass er zu einem Viertel Kanadier ist, womit Robin ihn die ganze Zeit aufzieht. *Er glaubt, dass mit Sex alle Konflikte der Welt gelöst und der Weltfrieden hergestellt werden kann. *Auf Beerdigungen trägt er keine Anzüge, da er Anzüge nur zu fröhlichen Anlässen trägt. *Er möchte nackt beerdigt werden, da er die Welt so verlassen will, wie er sie betreten hat. *In Staffel 4 erfährt man, dass er bereits mindestens neunmal wegen sexueller Belästigung angeklagt wurde. *Barney hat eine grundsätzliche Abneigung gegen Kanada. Er macht sich über alles, was damit zu tun hat, lustig, teilweise auch über Robin. Er findet es unnötig, dass es als Land gezählt wird. Als Robin von Barneys Vater erfährt, dass Barney ein Viertel Kanadier ist, und es ihm mitteilt, will dieser es einfach nicht wahrhaben, Kanadier zu sein. Diese Vorstellung findet er unerträglich. *Barney trägt sogar beim Schlafen einen speziellen Anzug Pyjama. Bezug zur Realität *Nachdem Barney sich in einer Folge, die in den USA am 16. November 2009 erstveröffentlicht wurde, Lorenzo von Matterhorn nannte, wurde dies zum meistgesuchten Googlebegriff . *Nachdem Barney sich einmal bei einer seiner Bettgeschichten als Ted Mosby ausgegeben hat, erstellte diese eine Website namens tedmosbyisajerk.com (dt.Ted Mosby ist ein Arsch). Diese kann jederzeit besichtigt werden: *Eine ebenfalls wirklich existierende Website ist sein oftmals erwähnter Blog, sowie ohrfeigencountdown.com. *Übersetzte und aufbereitete Teile des Blogs und weitere Inhalte findet man auch auf der deutschen Version des Blogs: en:Barney Stinson es:Barney Stinson it:Barney Stinson pt:Barney Stinson uk:Барні Стінсон Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Personen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Personen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Männer, die mit Robin zusammen waren Kategorie:Personen Staffel 9